1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a webbing retractor in which a rotating component rotates with at least one of the taking up and pulling out of webbing.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a webbing retractor, there is a device where the rotation of a lock gear is blocked by a lock plate meshing with the lock gear that is rotated with the pulling out of a webbing whereby pulling out of the webbing is blocked (e.g., refer to Japanese National Publication No. 2003-509287).
With this type of webbing retractor, the lock plate is retained so as to be able to rotate by a retaining component and is able to rotate between a non-meshing position, where it cannot mesh with the lock gear, and a meshing position, where it can mesh with the lock gear.
However, with this webbing retractor, elastic movement of the lock plate is possible and in order to make the lock plate so as to be able to absolutely mesh with the lock gear, the retaining component is made from a resin. For this reason, the retaining component is easily deformed when a load acts upon it. Therefore, there is a need for a device where deformation of the retaining component (including breakage) due to movement of the lock plate can be blocked and release of the retention of the lock plate due to the retaining component can be prevented, even when a great load acts upon the retaining component side at the lock plate.